Strange Feelings (A Deep Blue love story)
by crzykittyfangirl
Summary: In an AU where the aliens have won and rule the earth, a curious woman named Kasumi Hattori ventures outside after four years of living underground. She is caught by none other than Deep Blue himself, but she is let go then escapes his palace he is intrigued. When he captures her a third time, a friendship begins. Can love blossom between the cold alien and the kindhearted human?
1. Above Ground

"Okay, just go before you talk yourself out of it." Kasumi tells herself as she stands before the entrance to the outside world. She hadn't been outside in four years, not since the aliens had taken over. Since then most humans had died off, there were only a few left like her who had moved underground, scattered across the world.

"It'll only be for a moment, just to see what it's like," she reassures herself and takes a step forward. She slowly reaches out her hand and opens the door, peeking her head outside. It was nothing like she remembered, the once blue skies had turned green and everything was in ruins. She decides she wants to see it a little closer, so she steps out, closing the door behind her, and walks out of the shadow of the underground entrance.

"I wonder if anything's still around…" She mutters stepping out a little further and looking around what probably used to be a small shopping center. "It wouldn't hurt to go too far, would it?" She questions while thinking of the obvious danger of getting caught. She starts to walk out a bit farther.

" It still feels like only yesterday that I took this filthy planet as my own," Deep Blue thinks as he walks through the broken city of what was once Tokyo. Four years ago he had awoken from his centuries long slumber and destroyed his opponents who called themselves the "mew mews" and the three traitors Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto who had grown attached to three of the humans that opposed him. After killing off the main problem at hand he sent for his best fighters to wipe out the rest. As he walks he notices a figure standing still in the distance, he walks closer wanting to see if it was one of his own or something else. As he gets closer and gets a better look at the figure he's astonished to see it appears to be a human.

"How?" He whispers out loud," I thought they were all dead!" Careful not to be seen he slowly creeps closer to the human. "It looks to be female." He observes tipping his head to one side.

"Is something watching me?" Kasumi wonders and starts looking all around. She catches sight of a pale figure with long black hair and dressed in blue. Judging from his long elf like ears she knows he's one of the aliens.

"I gotta get out of here, but I can't lead him to the entrance, I'll be executed for sure. What do I do?!" She thinks and begins to panic a bit. Without thinking she runs in the other direction to try and lead him off track. He suddenly teleports in front of her causing her to skid to a halt so she doesn't smack into him. "Oh geez, now I'm screwed. I never should have come outside," she thinks as she slowly backs away.

He points his large sword at her," What are you doing here and how are you not dead." He growls and narrows his cold pale eyes.

Kasumi opens her mouth then shuts it again unsure of what to say in this situation.

"Answer my question human!" He demands.

"Uh… I… Um," Kasumi stammers.

He glares at her," Well?!"

"Uh… Well you see…" She trails off then begins running again.

He grabs hold of her wrist to stop her." There is no use in running human. I am faster and stronger than you will ever be."

"Who are you?" Kasumi asks as she tries to pull away, but it is to no avail, his grip is too strong.

Surprise flashes across his face for a second before returning to a cold glare," I am Deep Blue." He says coldly.

Kasumi stops fighting." Oh… I've really fucked up this time haven't I?" She thinks.

Deep Blue pulls at her arm," You will come with me."

Kasumi tries to will her legs to walk but she ends up flopping on the ground in her shock.

He pulls at her arm again, harder this time." You will walk!" He orders.

Kasumi finally remembers how to use her legs and stands up, doing as she is told.

He starts pulling her near the center of destroyed Tokyo where a large diamond shaped place is floating in the sky. She does not resist, coming willingly, since she reasons, "If I cooperate I might not get killed quite as painfully."

Once they're directly under the structure Deep Blue stops pulling on her arm and stands still. A few moments later a strange green light surrounds them and they start to float upwards. Kasumi looks down at the surface which is rapidly becoming farther away and she starts to squirm.

"Don't do that. Or I will drop you."

Kasumi gulps and is immediately still.

The light carries them up and inside the diamond shaped palace.

Once she feels her feet touch solid ground again she breaths a short sigh of relief, however that relief is short lived once two more aliens with cold expressions and seemingly dressed for battle appear.

"Take her over to the containment room and make sure she doesn't try anything. I will be there shortly." Deep Blue orders.

The two newcomers nod once then take Kasumi by the arms and lead her down the long hallway.

She looks around as they lead her down the hall, the palace is very posh and nice and there are many aliens rushing around doing things.

"I wonder what's going to happen to me?" She thinks as she is led into a room and sat down at a table. It's eerily silent and Kasumi fidgets uncomfortably in her seat, one of the aliens standing on either side of her gives her a death glare and she immediately sits still. A few moments later Deep Blue teleports into the room, sitting down on the other side of the table.

"You may leave now." He tells the two aliens.

They nod and exit the room.

Deep Blue stared at her, narrowing his eyes. "How is it that you live?"

"I-um." She shakes her head to try and get her thoughts together," I don't know. I just managed to find a place underground to survive in."

Deep Blue continued to watch her with those cold sharp eyes." Are there any other humans?"

"Uh…" She trails off. There were others, she knew that. She didn't know exactly where they were but she knew they were there, scattered around the earth. She couldn't tell him that though, he might search the area and exterminate what small amount of human life remained on Earth. She couldn't let that happen!

He sat there waiting for her to answer, but it was obvious that his patience was starting to wear thin as the seconds ticked on.

Kasumi starts tapping the table with her fingers, a nervous habit she's always had, half trying to think of an answer, and half trying to calm her racing nerves.

Finally he's had enough and slams his hands down on the table," give me an answer! And stop that irritating tapping!"

Quickly she places her hands in her lap and shrinks back in her seat," I don't know!"

Deep Blue sighs, regaining his composure, he then waves his hand and the two aliens who must have been hovering somewhere nearby teleported back to either side of Kasumi.

"Take her down to the cells. I'll decide what to do with her later." Deep Blue says, obviously still a bit irritated.

The two alien guards grab Kasumi's arms once again and start dragging her down the hall. She is taken to an area where several small cells lined the walls and is thrown inside one of them.

"You didn't have to throw me, I could have walked!" Kasumi yells as the door slams shut.

The aliens smirk at each other before teleporting away.

Kasumi sighs and sits up taking in her surroundings. A small mat lies in a corner that looks somewhat uncomfortable, a pot in the other corner. She gulps realizing what that would be used for. "I should probably get used to this. This is probably where I'm going to be living for awhile. At least I've got no one to miss me back at home." She sighs and leans against the wall.

Deep Blue paces back and forth in his parlor.

"Why is this human alive, what do I do with it, and why was it stupid enough to crawl out of the hole it lives in? Didn't it know it was bound to get caught sooner or later?" He shakes his head and scowls. " What an idiot. Are all humans this stupid and irritating?"

Finally he ceases his pacing and sits down in one of the many chairs. "Humans are dumb." He thinks while covering his face partly with one of his clawed hands.

"I'm already bored," Kasumi thinks and shuffles her feet back and forth on the ground. "What's going to happen to me? Is he going to kill me slowly and painfully? Torture me for information? Leave me here to rot?" She stands up and starts pacing back and forth just to have something to do.

" It doesn't seem to come from army or rebellion, so it wouldn't hold any sort of useful information." He sighs and sits down in one of the chairs scattered throughout the room.

Two aliens teleport into the room and crouch down in a bow." We left the human in the cell like you ordered; what should we do with it?" One of them asks.

" Just let it go, is poses no threat so there is no reason to keep it here." Deep Blue replies.

The aliens nod, stand up and teleport out of the room.

Kasumi soon grew tired of pacing back and forth through the tiny cell and resumes her position in the corner, it was only when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her cell did she stand back up.

One of the aliens from before took a keyring from their belt and unlocked the cell." You are free to leave."

Kasumi tips her head to one side," You're just letting me go? Just like that?"

"Deep Blue Sama has stated that it would be pointless to keep you since you pose no threat to us." The alien replies.

"Oh, okay then," Kasumi says and exits the cell.

The two aliens quickly escort her out of the palace and back down to the ground.

"Don't let us see you out in the open again." One of the aliens growl before they teleport away.

Kasumi gulps and dashes back to the location of her house and dives through the entrance. She wipes her brow," Phew that was close, I could have been killed out there." She sits down on her makeshift bed," I wonder what my parents would say about this if they were still alive. Probably scold me for being so foolish." She sighs and flops on her back glaring at the ceiling." I honestly can't believe I let myself do that." She heaves a sigh and sits back up,"I've got to be more careful next time."


	2. Almost Caught Again

" Dear Diary: _**Yesterday I nearly got myself killed, let me tell you about it as it might ease my mind of any unpleasant thoughts. I decided it would be a good idea to take a walk outside; not exactly my best idea since everything's been overrun by aliens. The moment I step outside who should find me but Deep Blue himself, note to self. Don't go outside unless you absolutely need to."**_

Kasumi shuts the book and places it back into its little cubby hole over her makeshift bed. She sits there staring at the wall for a few minutes trying to decide what to do with her time before standing up and heading to where the food is kept.

"Looks like there's not much left," she observes as she looks at her near empty store," I should probably get some more at the underground market." She steps away from her store, grabs her bag and her cloak then hastily heads back outside. She follows the hidden path, careful not to be seen by any aliens then knocks on the edge of the passage four times.

The door slides open and scrawny black haired man peeks around the corner.

"Oh hey Kasumi it's you again, what do you need today?" The man mutters.

"Yeah Chris it's me, I just need some more food to last me through the month." Kasumi replies.

"That'll be 15 dollars." Chris replies.

Kasumi digs into her bag and pulls out 15 dollars. She hands the man the money and he ducks back into the shelter, only to come back a minute later with a bag full of food.

"Thanks Chris," Kasumi replies then readjusts her hood and leaves the area. After making the long and careful trek back to her hideout, she scans the area to make sure she hasn't been spotted, then slides through the entrance and seals it up.

"Alright, back to safety," Kasumi mutters while opening the bag and emptying its contents onto the bed beside her. After rummaging through the items for a few minutes she sits back and sighs.

"Looks like I need to go back and get water," she groans and stands back up, gathering her things and heading back to the market.

"What are you doing back here?" Chris questions when she knocks on the door again.

"Sorry to bother you twice in one day but I need water," Kasumi says.

"Hate to tell you this but we're out of water," Chris replies.

" You're kidding." Kasumi says with disbelief.

"I wish I were, but if I were you I' find another way of getting water without getting caught by any aliens."

"Are you suggesting I steal?"

"Maybe."

"Chris, I don't think I can do that," Kasumi explains and tugs on her ear.

"I don't think you have any other choice," Chris says and shuts the entrance.

Kasumi stands at the door to the market dumbly and lets Chris' words swirl around in her mind. "Steal? From aliens? How the hell am I going to do that?!" Kasumi paces back and forth, trying to think of possible options and strategies that could help her in this situation.

"I could travel underground. No wait, if I do that who knows where I'll pop back up. What about putting my hood up? I guess that could work, but it might come off as suspicious… Oh god what have I gotten myself into?!" Kasumi stops pacing and sits down near the entrance to gather her thoughts. "I just have to be really careful not to get caught," she glances up and shivers," I really don't want to end up in that cell again." After a moment of thinking she stands up, pulls her hood over her face and begins to walk.

Keeping her back pressed against the wall she makes her way to the alien market in the cover of the shadows, her heart thumps rapidly as she looks around at all the aliens walking around the area." It's okay, just find a booth that has water and take it without being caught. Totally not dangerous at all." Kasumi shakes her head and continues onward. A few minutes later she finds a booth near the edge of the area that looks like it sells what she needs, before she can talk herself out of it she waits until the shopkeeper's back is turned, then creeps forward, snatching a case of water and retreats back to the shadows.

"Okay, that was close, now I better get out of here before I get myself into trouble again." Kasumi thinks then makes her way out of the area and back to her hideout. "Thank god that's over," she sighs and sets the container of water down on the ground to rest her hands. From the corner of her eye she catches a glimpse of a figure moving, quickly she turns her head and sees an alien walking around nearby.

"Nope! Not risking this again!" She thinks frantically grabbing her water and diving back into her hideout.


End file.
